


Shall we dance?

by channieosaurus



Series: Shall We Dance? [1]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channieosaurus/pseuds/channieosaurus
Summary: Basically, Minho just really wants to dance with Jisung, but Jisung doesn’t know how to.





	Shall we dance?

Minho sighed as he looked out the window, leaning his head against the glass. It was the most anticipated moment of the summer; minho would be returning to the academy of fine arts; a place he’d be calling home for the next few months. It would be his third year in the academy. The academy was quite spectacular, allowing students to major in many different areas, ranging from photography, to music, to physical arts, and dance, just to mention a few. Minho loved what he did, he loved it more than anything. He danced.

He zoned out for a couple of minutes, but came back to reality as his best friend, Chan, was talking enthusiastically over the phone to his boyfriend, Woojin. He smiled as he noticed how happy Chan was. He barely even noticed when they pulled up near the university, however, he did notice how Chan quickly got out of the car and lugged out his bags. Minho laughed, getting out of the car, as he noticed Chan’s flushed face as he almost fell backwards pulling his suitcase from the trunk. “Channie,” minho giggled, “I get that you want to see your boyfriend, but you really should be more careful.” Chan rolled his eyes at the younger and continued to get his things out of the car.

Minho and Chan pulled up to the registration desk at the dorm building, being greeted by a cheerful lady, ready to give them their room keys. Surprisingly, the overall format of the building had changed in a couple of months. Instead of sharing a dorm by age, it would be shared by major. “Here’s your keys! Minho, you will be sharing a dorm with Hwang Hyunjin. Chan, you will be sharing a dorm with Seo Changbin.”

The boys nodded and made their way to the elevator. They saw that they were just one floor apart, so if they needed anything they would talk. Minho looked at Chan and smiled, “You’re lucky you know; you got Changbinnie as your roommate, you know him already. I have to share with someone I don’t know.” He pouted. Chan laughed, “hey, at least you’ll be able to make a new friend! Maybe more! And you’re in the same major so maybe you’ll be able to meet some of his friends and become friends!” Chan paused for a moment, a suggestive look on his face, “And, you know. Maybe he’s cute? and single?” Minho stuck out his tongue at him and crossed his arms.

They stopped at his floor and he made his way towards his room; room 304. He opened the door, and pulled his belongings inside. The dorm was small compared to the one he had shared with Chan in the previous year, but it was big enough for two people, maybe more. He smiled as he walked near the bedroom, noticing the door was open. A young boy sat on one of the beds, clearly engrossed in his phone. He looked up and caught sight of Minho, and stood up. “Hi! I’m hyunjin! It’s nice to meet you.” Minho smiled at him and introduced himself, “Minho.” He set his things on the unoccupied bed and turned to look at Hyunjin.

“So, you’re a dance major as well. What year?” Minho questioned. “Second, I was here last year but I changed my major, so you probably didn’t see me around.” Minho nodded in understanding. The two boys took a couple of hours to organize themselves and to get to know each other, surprisingly, they had a lot in common. Minho smiled throughout most of the conversation, realizing it had been a while since he got to meet new people. He was excited to talk more with his new friend.

Minho and Hyunjin had agreed on going out to lunch, and they decided to invite their friends along, trying to expand their friend groups. They went to a little cafe near the building, and soon after, Chan and Woojin walked through the door. “Hey guys! This is Hyunjin. Jin, this is Chan and Woojin.” They smiled at each other and started a conversation, but soon after the door opened again, and two young males walked in. “Minnie! Lixie!” Hyunjin smiled, “Seungmin, Felix, this is Minho, Chan and Woojin. Guys, this is Seungmin and Felix.” 

Chan and Felix learned that they were both Australian, and instantly bonded, speaking in English to express their excitement. Seungmin giggled at the two, causing their attention to fall on him. “Sorry guys,” he said in English, “you’re just so funny!” Felix laughed at his friend as Chan gawked at him. “You speak English?!” Seungmin laughed, “Yeah! I learned in LA for three months. I’m surprised I still remember if I’m being honest.” 

The boys continued to bond for a little over an hour, until Chan and Woojin had to go, since they had signed up to tour the freshmen and new transfers. So their little meeting was cut short.

It was early the next morning that Minho knew he really didn’t want to go to class. The rush of the schooldays had caught up to him, and he hated the fact that his vacation was over, but he was quite excited that he got to go back to doing something he loved. He and Hyunjin had awoken at pretty similar hours, getting ready at their own paces, and walking to campus together. Minho sighed looking at his schedule, he had advanced literature analysis. He hated the fact that he had to take classes other than dance, he absolutely despised it. 

He sighed as he made his way towards the main area, meeting up with Chan and Changbin to compare schedules. Neither of them took classes with him, which made them kind of upset, but they promised to see each other as much as possible.

Minho, Chan and Changbin smiled at Hyunjin and Seungmin as they walked past them, speeding towards their classroom. Chan had to leave first, entering his History Class, which left Minho and Changbin. Changbin walked Minho to his literature class, before departing to his own science elective.

Minho let out a frustrated sigh as he looked for a seat not too far back in the classroom. He found a vacant seat towards the center of the classroom and got ready for the lesson. Not even ten minutes after, he noticed Felix walk into the classroom, but as he was going to say hello, his voice caught in his throat. In came the most breathtakingly handsome young man minho has ever seen. He had eyes that shone like the brightest stars in the sky. Cheeks that were meant to be caressed. His hair looked soft to the touch, and Minho wanted to run his hands through it. Minho sat at his seat like an idiot for the entire lesson, trying to take in as much information as he could, but his mind traveled back to the handsome stranger sitting two rows in front of him.

The class had ended much sooner than Minho had anticipated, and the day carried on without much sight of the beautiful stranger. But at last, it was Minho’s favorite part of the day. Dance class. The school required every student to take at least one dance class; Minho took three. One basic one, and two advanced classes. It was the near end of the day, and his first dance class of the year was about to begin. Students piled in through the room, classtome approaching quickly. Minho was too busy conversing with Hyunjin to notice a certain individual step into the room.

“Hello class. Today will be more of a basic day for everyone, since most of you are beginners. I’ll be letting you know what will be happening throughout the year, and after that you’re free to get to know each other. Next Friday, there will be an evaluation to see who will be partnered, but for today, just relax.” Minho stopped paying attention after that, looking around the room to try to spot his friends. And then, his eyes landed on him. Once again, he was entranced by his beauty. He was probably staring for a long time, until Felix caught his attention, “Hyung! Are you alive? Hellooooo! Earth to Minho!” Minho blinked, and turned to Felix “mhm?”

Felix let out an exasperated sigh as he tried to see what Minho had been staring at, and then it clicked. “Hyung.” Minho took a second, “Yeah?” “Why were you staring at Jisung?”

His heart stopped. Jisung. A beautiful name for a beautiful guy. He smiled, turning to Felix. “I was? I didn’t notice.”

The next couple of weeks passed quickly, Minho sparking up small conversations with a few of the new students, but none with the one he really wanted to talk to. When it came to Jisung, Minho simply didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, but he also didn’t want to miss his chance to meet the younger.

And so, that’s how he found himself begging Felix to introduce them, clearly, it was not one of his finest moments. “But Hyung, if you wanted to talk to jisung you should just approach him yourself! What’s so scary about being a normal human being and introducing yourself to someone new?” He paused, “or… is it that you’re scared you’ll mess up, and have a bad first impression? You want to impress jisung, don’t you?”

Minho coughed, his face turning red, “N-no. uhh… You can’t prove that!” Felix laughed at the elder, “I think I just did.”

Felix grinned triumphantly, before looking at Minho’s scared expression. “Okay, how about this. Since I don’t have a roommate, I can invite all of you guys over to my dorm to have a small get together, just the nine of us. That way, both my friend groups can meet, and you can get your chance with Jisung.” Minho smiled at me the younger, “You’d really do that? For me?” Felix nodded, and Minho engulfed him in a tight hug. “Thank you.”

Felix has texted the boys to come over to his place Friday evening after classes. They’d be staying over until Saturday, spending most of the day at Felix’s. It was currently Friday morning, and Minho was freaking out.

“Minho Hyung! Calm down! You’ll be fine!” Minho scoffed, “Easy for you to say, Hyunjin. You’re dating Changbin.” Hyunjin blushed, getting ready to argue back. “We are not dating! You know we decided to take things slow. And anyways, it’s not like you’re being forced to marry Jisung, you’re only going to meet him! Although, by the amount of time you spend talking about him, you probably should have already introduced yourself to him…”

“You are not helping!” Hyunjin giggled at his friend “I know! But hey, let’s just pack. Don’t stress about tonight when you have classes first. Oh! By the way, what’s your schedule like for today?”

Minho took a minute to think, “I have history, culinary class, lit, and hip hop, plus free period so I end school earlier today.” He had a smug look on his face. Hyunjin smirked at him, “Lit with… Jisung?” Minho groaned and flopped back onto his bed, clearly not happy with the teasing he was receiving. “Alright alright! I’ll cut it out! But seriously, classes start in an hour and you’ve still not packed. Let’s get to it!”

After a long, arduous day at uni, it was finally time for the hang out at Felix’s. Hyunjin and Minho quickly took turns showering, and got ready to leave the dorm. Seeing as they were on the same floor, they were really in no rush to leave, but they did say they’d try to get there on time. The walk to Felix’s dorm took less than five minutes, and suddenly, they were there, knocking on the door. Felix rushed to open it, letting the boys come inside. “Surprisingly, you two aren’t the first to get here.” Minho opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off as Hyunjin squealed. “Binnie!”

Said boy turned around, a smile growing on his face, “Jinnie!” Hyunjin ran towards Changbin, nearly causing the shorter to fall backwards onto the floor. Hyunjin clung to him like a koala, whining when Changbin was pulling him off. “Jinnie, we can cuddle later! Let me breathe, please.” Hyunjin pouted, but untangled himself from Changbin. Minho turned to face the other couple in the room, Woojin and Chan. Woojin was playing with Chan’s hair as Chan was scrolling through his phone. They were calm, in their own little world.

Woojin looked up and smiled at Minho, “Hey Min.” Minho smiled, “Hey hyung.” Chan raises his head and smiled, turning back to his phone. Minho laughed, and turned to Felix, “You were bored without me, huh?” Felix sighed, nodding. “The others said they were on their way up, so we should just wait here, I guess.”

A couple of minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. Seconds later. Felix came back, a smiling Jeongin walked into the room, followed by a bickering pair; Seungmin and Jisung. Minho was breathless. He’d seen Jisung multiple times, but he’d never seen him like this. The boy, who usually sported their uniform, was now wearing something a bit more casual, but still, just as mesmerizing. Jisung was like the sun, no matter how many times it rose or set, it was still beautiful. His hair, brown and parted in the middle, looked so soft. His smile graced his face, and his eyes softened as he laughed at something Seungmin said.

“Okay!” Felix exclaimed, “now that everyone’s here, it’s time for introductions!” And so he went on introducing everyone, and they decided to sit down and chat for a while. Felix and Jisung were giggling at something, until Woojin surges forwards, empty bottle at hand. “And now, its time for the real fun to start! Let’s play truth or dare!” Chan giggled, taking his boyfriend’s hand and sitting on the floor. He motioned for the others to join them, which they all did. Minho was sitting in between Chan and Changbin, Jisung sitting opposite to Minho.

“Alright, let’s start this off.” Felix spun the bottle, and it landed on Chan. “Channie, truth or dare?” “Truth?” Minho laughed at Chan’s choice, getting a glare from him. “Alright, When was the moment that you realized you liked Woojin?” Chan smiled as he turned to his boyfriend. “Binne was there. It was when we had that big project on our first year,” he looked over to Changbin, and turned back to Felix, “you were still in highschool. He had to stay over, and.. I don’t know. He made my heart skip a beat.” He smiled, and woojin held his hand.

The game continued, and Minho was terrified. He had already gone once, and thankfully, it was Jeongin asking him, so it wasn’t that complicated. It was Hyunjin’s turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on Jisung. “Truth or Dare, Sung?” Jisung took a moment, a smirk on his face. “Dare.” Hyunjin giggled, “of course you’d go for dare. Okay, I dare you to kiss whoever you find the most attractive in this room,” he said with a smirk.

Jisung turned red, “Jinnie! Why on earth-” he smiled once more “a dare is a dare!” Jisung groaned, “Fine. But everyone has to close their eyes.” Felix seemed confused, and Changbin really was confused. “Jisung, why would we close our eyes?” He took a moment. “Uhh… maybe because it’s more of a surprise that way? More of an adventure?” Felix laughed and nodded, “as much as I’d like to see this, I get it. And besides, you just don’t want us to tease you huh?” Jisung blushed, but Hyunjin was getting impatient. “Okay, okay! Can he do it already!”

Minho waited a couple of seconds and closed his eyes. He was nervous. He heard shuffling, and he was sure Jisung had probably chosen to kiss one of his closest friends, but his breath caught in his chest when he felt a pair of soft lips against his forehead. They lingered for only a moment, before they vanished. “Alright,” Jisung said, “I did it. You can open your eyes now.” Minho’s eyes fluttered open. Looking at anything but jisung. Somehow, his face wasn’t burning, but he did feel a slight flush envelop his cheeks. As jisung had refused to mention who he had kissed (well, kissed on the forehead but it still counted!), they decided to go on with the game. Jisung had dared Felix to sit on Seungmin’s lap, leaving seungmin a blushing mess. 

As the game went on, Minho couldn’t take his eyes off of Jisung. Had he really… kissed him? And more than that, did he actually find Minho to be the most attractive in the room? Minho’s heart fluttered as he thought of the possibilities. 

The game soon ended, and the group moved to the sofa. It wasn’t big enough to seat all of them, so Minho, Jisung, Changbin, and Hyunjin. Chan and Woojin wanted to watch a movie, but they didn’t know what, so Felix came up with the brilliant idea of having a Harry Potter marathon. 

Looking next to him, Minho noticed how intimate Changbin and Hyunjin actually were with each other. They were cuddled up next to each other, Changbin pressing chaste kisses to Hyunjin’s cheek. Minho turned back to the movie, laughing at some ridiculous scene.

Minho woke up, and groggily tried to get up, but he noticed that he could not. He felt a weight on his chest, and looking down, he found a sleeping Jisung on him. Turning to his left, he found Changbin and Hyunjin cuddled together in the little fort they had built, and he could assume that the others were set on the sofa. He slowly tried to move, not waking Jisung up. It took him a little, but he managed to free himself from the cute individual, and made his way to the small kitchen the dorm had. He found Felix struggling with making breakfast, so he gladly said he’d lend a hand.

Slowly, their friends started waking up, and once everyone was awake, and their food was ready, they’d started handing out the dishes.

The day continued fine, and soon one sleepover became two, and then three, and four, and so on. The newly formed group of nine became inseparable, growing closer and acting bolder by the day. Minho’s little crush on jisung continued to grow, and his fascination with watching the younger dance grew as well. Jisung was supposed to take dance class with Minho, but he’d changed his schedule quickly and was now taking music composition instead. To Minho, it was sad. But to Jisung, it was the best thing to happen in his life. Minho learned that by switching classes, Jisung had finally discovered something he felt happy doing, and he was happy about that.

Fast forward a couple of months, and it was now early April, the time of the much dreaded spring formal. Much like the Yule Ball in the Harry Potter series, it was tradition, and tradition was not meant to be broken. Students would normally have until the eve of the ball to find a partner, and it was ensured that they would have the best night of their lives. As stupid as it seemed, Minho really wanted to spend that night with Jisung. He wanted to show the younger that it would be okay, that even if he was a bit shy sometimes, he would be able to have fun. Once Minho had gotten to know Jisung, he realized how sweet he was, and how loud and happy he could be. He yearned to see him smiling in his arms. 

Anyways, Minho sat in his chair, stupidly wondering what he could do to ask the younger out. He turned to Chan for any sort of advice, but the older seemed a bit busy planning out some extravagant way of asking Woojin to be his date. Minho let out a sigh, and decided to call Felix, who happened to be Jisung’s best friend. 

“Hey Lix”

“Hey Min! What’s up?”

“Well… you see… wait. Jisung wasn’t with you is he?”

Felix giggled, “how did I know you were gonna ask about sungie? and no, he’s not here right now. He went out to go get some ice cream with innie.”

Minho sighed, “Okay. So, I kinda wanna ask him to be my date for the dance? But I really don’t know how to. I feel like I’m gonna mess up or not do something nice enough! Or maybe he’s gonna say no! Oh my, he’s gonna say no, isn’t he? I’m not gonna have a date to this thing ever, am I?”

“Minho!” Felix paused, “Just be yourself, okay? I’m sure Jisung will appreciate that, and I wouldn’t be so sure about him saying no… but you won’t know unless you ask him, will you?”

“You’re right. Thanks Lix!”

“No problem hyung! Bye bye!”

“Bye.”

He hung up the call, and took in a deep breath. He really wanted to ask out Jisung, but he really didn’t know how. Felix was right, he should just be himself; be upfront and ask him, but Minho felt as if that wouldn’t be enough. 

Three days before the ball Minho still hadn’t asked Jisung out. He was afraid he was too late, as Jisung probably already had a date, so he just decided to not ask at all. How could Jisung not have a date? He was perfect. He was funny, sweet, kind, incredible adorable and so generous. Minho was mad at himself for being a coward. Every time he’d see the younger, he’d wish to ask him to be his date, but at the last possible moment, something always went wrong. He’d always stumble with his words, or just make a fool of himself. In the end, he’d given up.

It was now the day of the dance, and Minho was freaking out. “Jinnie I’m going to look ridiculous! It’s going to be a mess! I’m going to fall, or something else is gonna go wrong! I really-” hyunjin sighed, running a hand through his hair, “min, you’ll be fine. just calm down, please.” Minho sighed, and nodded. The two got ready, and smiled at each other, going to meet up with the others.

They had decided to meet up at the school’s entrance, so Minho and Hyunjin made their way towards it. Changbin and Jeongin were there. Minho waved. Hyunjin squealed once he saw Changbin, but managed to remain composed. In all honesty, Minho knew how much Hyunjin wanted to run into his crush’s arms, but he probably wanted to seem chill. They finally walked up to the two boys, and Changbin instantly greeted Hyunjin with a peck on the cheek. Jeongin gagged and Minho laughed at his reaction.

A couple of minutes passed, and the rest of the group started to show up. Minho began sweating as he noticed both Felix and Jisung were missing. How would he react once Jisung arrived? He hoped he wouldn’t seem weird, that would be bad.

And then, barely a minute after Minho thought of him, he appeared. His hair was swept back, his face held a smile. He looked absolutely perfect.

The two boys walked up to the group, greeting them all happily. Felix stuttered when he greeted seungmin, making the younger giggle at him. Jisung smiled and hugged everyone, and then he got to Minho. Jisung stumbled with his words for a second, but chose to smile at the elder instead. He pulled Minho into a long hug, and Minho didn’t want to let go. 

The group went inside and mingled for a bit. Minho decided he’d had enough of standing around, and went to get something to drink. Minho really didn’t want to get drunk, so he just stood there. “Hyung, are you really just going to stand there?” He heard a giggle from behind him, and turned to come face to face with Jisung. A light blush coated his cheeks at the younger’s remark.

“Hey, uh, Jisung?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you, umm… maybe wanna dance?”

“Umm,” Jisung paused, “I, uh, I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back?”

“Oh, uh, o-okay.”

Minho smiled at Jisung reassuringly, but in reality, he was devastated. He’d been looking forward to this dance for weeks, and he’d been looking forward to dancing with Jisung.

Sadly, he retreated to his table, slumping down in his seat. Hyunjin was sitting there, happily chatting with Changbin, until he saw Minho. “Hey Min, what happened?” Minho sighed, and then looked up. “I asked Jisung if he wanted to dance with me but then he kinda rushed out.” Hyunjin gave him sympathetic eyes, “Oh Min. I’m sorry.” Minho shrugged, a sad look still in his eyes, “it’s okay. I should’ve expected this.” But he didn’t expect what happened next. Jisung had been ignoring Minho for the rest of the night.

At first, Minho didn’t pay much attention to it, but every time he approached the younger, he would shuffle away. Minho pretended he was alright, but it really hurt him.

It was around two hours until the dance would end when Minho decided he needed some fresh air. As he made his way outside, he was stopped by Chan. “Hey Min, where are you going?” Minho smiled, “outside. I need some air.” Chan nodded, but said “remember that if you need anything, I’m here, okay?” Minho nodded and continued to exit the room.

He had failed to notice that it was raining, up until he had left. He decided, however, to remain outside, as a little rain wouldn’t bother him. He’d just stay within the area that had some sort of roof. Then it started to downpour. Once again, Minho would be okay with it, he’d just stay away from the rain. That was his plan, until he saw jisung, standing soaking wet in the middle of the road. The younger was completely doused in water, and he had a shaken look on his face.

“Jisung! Why are you there! Come here!”

“No.”

“Jisung! Are you dumb? Come here!”

“No!”

Minho had just about had it with the younger. In one swift movement, he removed his suit jacket, and he ran out into the train. He pulled Jisung towards him, bringing him under the safety of the roof, and sat the younger down on the floor with him. He placed his own suit jacket on Jisungs shoulders, and held the younger close as he shuddered and shivered. “Sungie,” Minho said, “why were you out in the rain? alone.”

“I- uh,” he paused, “I don’t wanna talk about it! Just leave me alone!”

Minho sighed, pulling the younger closer, “Sung, I don’t know what’s going on, but you don’t have to shut yourself out. Talk to me, please.” Jisung remained silent, refusing to speak. “Sung, I-” 

“I can’t dance!”

“What?”

“I… can’t dance.”

Minho wanted to say something. Minho really wanted to say something, but he just couldn’t. He burst into a fit of giggles and struggled to catch his breath. “Sung…”

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not laughing at you!” He took in a breath, “I just… Goodness you’re so adorable. Sungie it’s okay! I can teach you!”

“I- You… what?” Minho smiled and took Jisung’s hand, pulling him up and onto his feet. “I can teach you! Now come on, I don’t wanna see you sad anymore.” He cupped the younger’s face and smiled at him. “Here, lets just do something basic for now, put your arms around my neck.”

“Wha-”

“Trust me.” He winked. Jisung did as instructed, and Minho pulled him impossibly close, wrapping his own arms around the youngers waist. They swayed for a bit, but Minho got lost in thought as he noticed how perfect Jisung looked. To Minho, Jisung always looked perfect, but at that moment, he was so angelic. The way the stars painted the sky, the way he blended right into it, as if he were part of some artistic masterpiece. Minho couldn’t help but stare in awe at the beauty of the younger.

“Min?” 

“Yeah?”

“I uh… well… Can I kiss you?”

Minho was dumbfounded. Yes, he really wanted to kiss the younger, but he didn’t actually expect those words to come from the youngers mouth.

Jisung slowly stepped away from Minho, not facing him. “It’s pretty dumb, I know. You know what? Just forget I asked, I’ll uh-”

“Han Jisung.” Minho puller the younger towards him, slowly moving his chin up to face him. “You are singlehandedly the smartest and dumbest person I know.” 

“Hey! That’s not-”

“Shut up.” That’s when it happened. Their lips connected in a mix of passion and haste. Minho has no idea how much he needed this. He smiled into the kiss; Jisung was his light, he made everything so much better. He knew he cared for the younger, but wow, he had never felt so alive. The pair kissed for quite some time, and minho didn’t care about anything else, only the fact that it was Jisung in his arms.

The pair split apart after some time, both unable to contain the smiles on their faces. Jisung giggled as he looked up at the elder, a star struck look in his eyes. “Min,” Minho hummed, “you make me really happy.”

As Minho was going to answer, Chan could be heard yelling at the two young men. “Min! Sung! The others are getting worried, come back inside in a couple of minutes.”

Jisung went to walk towards Chan, but he was help back by Minho. “Hey sungie, you make me really happy too.” He kissed the younger on the cheek and skipped towards their friends, leaving a gaping jisung behind him. “Min! Wait up!”

It had become tradition for the pair to go out on rainy days and dance together. They would kiss, laugh, and just have a good time. Their friends often teased them for it, but they didn’t care. They had each other, and that’s what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi again so this is the first of a series (?) i might start working on <3 if it has kinda odd grammar at some parts I apologize, I had to write it super clutch on my phone bc my computer went kaploof


End file.
